Talk:Smoking
There is an episode of VOY where Paris is charged with murder. The wife of the man he was accused of killing smoked and Tom makes a reference something like 'My people gave that up years ago.' I can't remember the episode off of the top of my head, but it's in the first couple of seasons. If no one else comes up with it, i'll try to remember to give google a quick scan for the info later. Tyrant 13:25, 8 Feb 2005 (CET)Tyrant -- try seeing if the GeoCities Voyager Encyclopedia has anything on it. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:40, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) ---- text below: : Paris: Smoking is a bad habit. My species gave it up centuries ago when we finally got it into our heads it was killing us. :Lidell: You must be a very superior species. :Paris: That's not what I meant. :Lidell: Maybe I kill myself slowly because I don't have the courage to do it quickly. Troi and Twain, briefly discussed cigars in : :Clemens: Any place that doesn't stock a good cigar doesn't rank high in my book. :Troi: If you must have one, I'm sure we could replicate it for you. :Clemens: You think one of those -- imitations -- could take the place of a hand-wrapped Havana? :Troi: I wouldn't know... (He also later mentioned something along the lines of, that giving up his cigar might be worth the end of humanities suffering, or something to that effect...) That's all I can think of at the moment, save perhaps us seeing St. John Talbot smoking while on Nimbus III. --Gvsualan 18:49, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) **When was there a "No Smoking" sign in the transporter room of the Enterprise? I think there was one where Uhura locked "Mr. Adventure" in a closet and transported the bridge crew TO the Enterprise, in . But, I don't think that was on Enterprise, or on Earth.--Mike Nobody 04:59, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) In TNG, Data is seen smoking a pipe when portraying Sherlock Holmes. Ref. "Lonely Among Us", "Elementary, My Dear Data", etc. Roundeyesamurai 08:30, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :This article would, in myopinion, greatly benefit from a picture of Kirk puffing a blunt, as seen in . -- Captain M.K.B. 16:57, 15 June 2006 (UTC) The article stated that Gene Roddenberry had the "No Smoking" signs removed from the Enterprise bridge for Star Trek II. In the "Kobayashi Maru" simulation, the signs are quite visible. They're gone for the rest of the movie. - Adambomb1701 20:10, 16 May 2007 (UTC) The Smoking Q A character, another 'Q', of the symbolic representation of the Q Continuum in the Voyager episode was seen smoking a corn cob pipe. As this whole scene was drenched in symbolism, perhaps even this had a symbolic meaning. Mal7798 06:36, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Speaking of Q and smoking, watching "Deja Q" kind of makes me think smoking is at least tolerated on some occasions, since Picard and Riker don't seem to have any problem with the cigars placed in their mouths beyond general annoyance at Q.--Ten-pint 22:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That's stretching it pretty far. Can we really so how much it annoyed them or not? We know it annoyed them. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, but I'd think there would be a much more visceral reaction if smoking really was an utter, "How could we have been so stupid?" anachronism - and I could imagine a society where "smoking" is essentially nonexistent, but, say, new dads still pass out cigars. --Ten-pint 02:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, it is reading way too much into what was about 2 seconds of screen time. We know they were annoyed, that's about it. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) General tidy up needed This article could use a real tidy up. At the moment it is only a haphazard collection of references to smoking in Star Trek. Perhaps it could be categorised into series, or (Trek) chronologically. Vivienne marcus 11:02, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Missing reference File:German_sign.jpg - Can't add the reference myself as I have no idea what it's context is in the episode, but I thought I'dd post it here, since I just can't stand ignoring it -- Capricorn 19:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and on a sidenote, an image of one of those no smoking signs from TWOK would make a really neat addition. -- Capricorn 19:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Done. --31dot 22:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC)